specspidermanfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Jane Watson
Mary Jane Watson, or simply MJ, is a beautiful woman who is commonly seen in the series. Biography Mary Jane Watson transferred over to the same school as Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, and Harry Osborn. She went to the Fall Formal with Peter, and dated Mark Allen. Peter thought he loved her most, but Venom made him realize he liked Gwen more. Mary Jane came to the school just before the Fall Formal. MJ's aunt Anna arranged for a date with Peter through his Aunt May. MJ went to Peter's home and he was shocked at how beautiful she was. She smiled, called him Tiger, and told him that he hit the jackpot. The two attended the dance and the other students were shocked that a girl like MJ was with peter. Gwen, who liked Peter, was upset and angry at Peter for lying to her. Peter then got a call from The Daily Bugle telling him to photograph an event across town. Mary Jane understood that photography was Peter's job and let him go. She then went dancing with Hobie Brown. Peter thought he blew his chance with her and almost left. However, she told him that she saved the last dance for him and the two danced. Later, MJ went to a football game with Glory Grant. Peter tried to talk to her, and she assured him that they were just friends. MJ joined the other students in going to the Coney Island Carnival. However, the Carnival was attacked by Doctor Octopus. In the chaos, Gwen fell and MJ went back to help her. Spider-Man then arrived and rescued the two. Later that night, Flash broke up with Liz Allen. When Peter tried to talk to her, MJ stopped him. At the Halloween Fair, Mary Jane dressed up as a vampire and searched for Peter. She wanted to tell him she was joining him at Midtown High School. When Flash tried to flirt with her, she told him that she was a "free agent." She found Peter dressed as Spider-Man, and she thought he looked good in it. The next day she tried again to tell Peter but he disappeared. Gwen arrived and told her that Harry was off from school sick. Peter then began acting strangely. She then learned from her Aunt Anna that Peter's Aunt May had a heart attack] and was in the hospital. She assumed this was why he acted the way he did. When he returned to school, MJ joined the other students at school in comforting him. He apologized for how he acted and they forgave him. MJ went to the Thanksgiving Day Parade where she met up with Flash. He tried to flirt with her but she rebuffed him. She then saw Gwen tied to a large gorilla. The two got the other students to try to help. They saw Spider-Man fight with Venom. Spider-Man kept trying to save Gwen but Venom kept stopping him. The students grabbed the gorilla's deflating hand and used it to catch her when she fell. She later started dating Mark Allen. However, he had trouble with gambling. She and Liz tried to help him but learned he became the super villain Molten Man. They were again saved by Spider-Man. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Powerless Humans Category:Good Characters